Best Friends Forever: The Movie (soundtrack)
Best Friends Forever: The Movie is a soundtrack is for the film with the same name, from Disney Channel Best Friends Forever, which first aired on Disney Channel in 2006. In the television series and movies, the students were portrayed by actors and actresses Josh Hutcherson (Nick David), Keke Palmer (Sasha Henry), Dylan Patton (Zack Peck), Dakota Fanning (Cassie Hilliard), Alyson Stoner (Amy Abraham) and Jason Dolley (Chris Taylor), the students going through their lives of growing up and where they first met each other. Sasha Henry is the world's famous popstar, who she is living in the dreams. The songs were written by Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Alyson Stoner, Dakota Fanning, Jason Dolley, McFly, Green Day, Joe McElderry, Hanson, Michael Jackson, and Miley Cyrus. There are featuring all 19 new songs from the soundtrack, but only features with 15 songs into the movie with the same name, which is due to release on April 9, 2010. The film's soundtrack is originally going to be released on April 6, 2010, but confirmed a new release date of March 23, 2010 instead, which was two weeks before the film's release for April 9, 2010 by Walt Disnsey Records. The head singles "Reflection" was written by Keke Palmer, originally from Christina Aguilera, was released on March 4, 2010, and "Single Ladies" was written by Dakota Fanning, originally from DJ Casper, was released on March 9, 2010. Both of the songs were remade from the original songs, exept for "Ladies Night Out", "Dancing in the Moonlight" and "Let's Make A Good Life". Couple of songs were performed live at the "Valentines' Day Live Concert" on February 14, 2010, with all of the songs; including "Obsessed" and "The Climb". A Karaoke version of the soundtrack was announced to be released. Critics were generally positive for the soundtrack. However, it was released in Australia, Switzerland and France on March 22, 2010. The deluxe version of the soundtrack was announced. It will included all of the songs from the soundtrack plus four bonus videos. The soundtrack made 190,000 copies, the highest charts for a North Pole Elementary soundtrack. This soundtrack later moved up to number one making 132,000 copies three weeks later, for its' total of 1,539,000 copies sold. Production Development The film's soundtrack is set to release on April 6, 2010, just three days before the film's release. But is originally going to be released on that date, but confirmed a new release date of March 23, 2010 instead, which was two weeks before the film's release for April 9, 2010 by Walt Disnsey Records. On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series, brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make a motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Composers The soundtrack will be composed and written by Keke Palmer, Dakota Fanning, McFly, Green Day, Jonas Brothers, Joe McElderrly, Miley Cyrus, and Alyson Stoner, but the Jonas Brothers has been withdraw. Many of the songs appeared into the film. Palmer sung five songs for the film. The song she wrote are "School Kids", "Ladies Night Out", "Let's Make A Goof Life", "True To Your Heart" and "Reflection". Dakota Fanning sung "Cha Cha Slide", originally from DJ Casper's original song, but this song is very different than the original. The two songs she sang were "Reflection" and "True to the Heart", originally from Mulan, for two sounds DisneyMania 5 and 6. "True to the Heart" were originally written by bandmembers 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder, while "Reflection" is originally written by Lea Salonga and Christina Aguilera, for pop version of the song. Jordan Pruitt record the old verson of the series' theme song, as Palmer replace her and written a newer version of the theme song for the ninth season of the series. On December 24, 2009, it was announced Joe McElderrly's new song The Climb, originally written by Miley Cyrus for the soundtrack of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie], which the song was released on December 13, 2009, will be featured into the film, after Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson said "this beautiful is perfect for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, so dramatic, strong, and more epic than Miley Cyrus' version". Alyson Stoner sung "Lost and Found". Green Day's song 21st Century Breakdown is written for the film, which is from the soundtrack with the same name, which was released on May 15, 2009. Miley Cyrus' song "Obsessed" was used for the film from her album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Time_of_Our_Lives_(EP) The Time of Our Lives]. And "You Got A Friend" was written by McFly, originally from James Taylor. Compositions "Reflection" by Keke Palmer is made into a country music with a regular guitar and a flute played for the song. Soft and Pop Rock were used mixed with R&B/ballad were used the same as Palmer's original one. However at two minutes and fifty-seven seconds, the violins and the full power were added. The songs ends in four minutes and ten seconds. To make the song "True to Your Heart" by Keke Palmer and Alyson Stoner to sound like a country music, it needs to add as a duet that has a country pop and adult contemporary sound, compare Time signature to tempo of 70 beats per minute. This is the first song to have a duet for Keke Palmer and Alyson Stoner to sing this song together. According to the movie, when Sasha Henry (played by Keke Palmer) and Amy Abraham (played by Alyson Stoner) were young, they both start making up their first friendship in their hearts and became "Best Friends Forever". In the movie, Sasha and Amy both played the song at the backyard park of Disneyland hotel after Sasha lied to her boyfriend of her joining dinner to the people of Disneyland to ask Sasha to save it instead of going to dinner with him. The song "Cha Cha Slide" by Dakota Fanning was made by hip-hop, beep remix, with the hands clapping in the background, as it stops during some dance moves. The DJ was used as well for the song. The techno remix was also used as well. While Fanning finishes the dance, the beating on the song spawned a regional dance craze with his infamous "Cha-Cha Slide," a dance anthem much in the spirit of more recognized anthems such as "Macarena" and "Electric Slide. "Ladies Night Out" is associated with pop-rock, teen pop, hip-hop and mega remix, including Eletric guitar and Synthesizer were the two of the instruments being used for the song. Also during the start of the song, it starts with the sound of cameras flashing. The song was written by Colleen Fitzpatrick, Michael Kotch, Dave Derby, Michael “Smidi” Smith, Stefanie Ridel, and the Nervo brothers; Mim Nervo and Liv Nervo. Music Videos The songs featured with several of music videos including "Ladies Night Out", "Cha Cha Slide" , "Lost and Found", "Reflection" and "Dancing in the Moonlight". The music video for "Ladies Night Out" is released on Disney Radio on January 18, 2010. The song was directed by film producer and director Duke Johnson. The music video begins with Sasha Henry, portrayed by Keke Palmer. entering the Park for her and Green Day concert aka Amy Abraham's, portrayed by Alyson Stoner, sweet 16 birthday party, as the crowds cheering and goes to her. Sasha became upset about being late saying "I'm Sorry, It'll Really Never Going to Happen Again". While Amy said happily "Well Next Time... Try A Be Here On Time... Cause I'm Worried for You". But her boyfriend Nick David, portrayed by Josh Hutcherson, is disappointed and said: "You will never, ever, make this up again." She is than seen on stage performing a song as she begins to sing, and background dancers begin to dance as well as Isaac Hanson, member of Hanson playing a guitar. In the conclusion, Cassie Hilliard, Dakota Fanning, has had a fireworks accident, as she is covered in smoke and her hair fuzzes up, as the party is ruined. The music video ends with Sasha screams "Happy Birtday, Amy!", as Amy sighs as Nick leaves the park angry as Sasha says "Nick! Where You Going?". The second music video was release on March 5, 2010 with a full version of the music, after the release of Palmer recording a song in a recording studio on March 4, 2010. A Music Video for "Reflection" was released on Keke Palmer's MySpace page on February 9, 2010. The music video begins with Palmer getting up from her bed out, getting dress, out her bedroom, downstairs out her house, walking to the park beginning to sing after 8 seconds of her leaving the house to the park. Couple of scenes from the film North Pole Elementary: The Sequel would been seen for the video, first with Palmer's character Sasha Henry saw her boyfriend Nick David (portrayed by Josh Hutcherson) running away from Sasha as she follows him in her dream. Palmer plays a Guitar mid through the song during a music video, including dancing through the rain and playing Guitar in the rain. Palmer was than seen singing the song at the beach, and was also on top of the cliff at the beach, Palmer seen dancing at the beach, playing in the water. The song ends with Palmer heading home to bed, and Palmer walking away from the beach, cliff and park, throwing a flower behind her as the camera a looks at the flower as the music video fades. It was also released on YouTube on February 12, 2010. "Cha Cha Slide" music video, was released online February 6, 2010, and was to release on Disney Channel on February 15, 2010 during comercial breaks. It begins with the black background and word in pink spelled "Up", as Dakota Fanning said "Here We Go!" before the world pops up. The song was written short as it skips the whole song. Fanning was than seen dancing "Cha Cha Slide". After she says "Cha Cha Right Now", now Keke Palmer, Mitchel Musso, Taylor Horn, Shanica Knowles, Alyson Stoner and Dylan Patton were doing the "Cha Cha Slide". After that, Fanning was off stage dancing as the crowd joins with her. The pink lyrics attempts to make Fanning to let the crowd to start a dance. The song ends with Fanning finishes singing as she blows a kiss to Patton's character Zack Peck, Fanning's character Cassie Hilliard's boyfriend, as the crowd cheered. The "Here We Go!" pharse and the dance movie is similar to "Hoedown Throwdown" from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie] written by Miley Cyrus. Fanning has also release her music video on her MySpace page on the same day it released online. The song was record by Fanning at the recording studio on March 4, 2010. The music video for "Dancing in the Moonlight" was released on February 26, 2010. The video begins with Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer) and her backup dancers performing back home from Disneyland as her friends, family and audienes cheering at her for an outdoor concert in Los Angeles. Sasha wears her pink sleveless shirt with white t-shirt, along with two ponytail hair, as well as a pink short skirt and pink high heel boots. The song than shows the clips from the movie North Pole Elementary: The Sequel first begins with Sasha walking to Disneyland. Midway through the video, Sasha and her backup dancer exit the concert heading inside the back school bus, as she blows a kiss to her boyfriend Nick David (portrayed by Josh Hutcherson). The song was record by Palmer at the recording studio on March 4, 2010. Alyson Stoner's first video of her song "Lost and Found" was released on March 7, 2010, just a month after the first one. This video instead shows inside the movie North Pole Elementary: The Sequel with beginning of Stoner's character Amy Abraham singing "Lost and Found" live at the party in Disneyland. One of the people, including Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning) and boyfriend Zack Peck (Dylan Patton), Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer) and boyfriend Nick David (Josh Hutcherson). It than shows clips of the movie with Sasha spotting her boyfriend Nick running fast and past her. Other clips shows includes Sasha staring out the train, in the sky, as she and her boyfriend playing in the pool at night time. At the end of the video, the couples are slow dancing as Stoner sings, and later finishes the song and her character Amy kisses her boyfriend Chris Taylor (Jason Dolley), as the audience cheers. Critical reception The album received generally positive reviews from critics. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised "Reflection": "the song is touching, sweet, amazing, beautiful and sometimes sad song, and Keke Palmer is a lovely singer for this song."1 Paris Watson of BBC praised: "the songs Keke Palmer wrote were compared of Palmer's "Reflection" to Christina Aguilera, "True to Your Heart" to Raven Symone, "Baby Its' You" to Jojo and "Dancing in the Moonlight" to Alyson Stoner, and she is fantastic."1 Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "Keke Palmer has the heck-of-a-lot of songs in the movie."1 Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly said, Alyson Stoner's song "Lost and Found" is "best song she had written in North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised: Keke Palmer's "Reflection": "the song is much dramatic, and much better song than Christina Aguilera's original song". Also Dakota Fanning's song "Cha Cha Slide" "the song is much dramatic, and much better song than DJ Casper's original song".1 Singles Couple of the Songs were performed live at the Valentines' Day Live Concert in Miami, Florida on February 14, 2010. "True to Your Heart" was originally written by Raven Symone, as of written from Keke Palmer for Disneymania 6. It was rewritten at this time by Keke Palmer. "Ladies Night Out" was written by Keke Palmer for the film. A Music video for the song was released on Disney Channel on January 18, 2010. "Lost and Found" was written by Alyson Stoner, originally for Alice Upside Down, which Stoner appeared. It was remade by Alyson Stoner for the film. The song will be on radio March 24, a day after the soundtrack's release. "Cha Cha Slide" originally written by DJ Casper, has been remastered with a different music tone, was written by actress Dakota Fanning, making this her first song she sang and written. This is a dance-number for the film. It will be released on March 9, 2010. "Reflection" was originally written by Christina Aguilera from Mulan. It was written by Keke Palmer originally for DisneyMania 5, rewritten as remake. It was officially remade by Keke Palmer for a different and much dramatic version of the song. It will be released on March 5, 2010. This song was the most successful song into the soundtrack. "Let's Make A Good Life" is written by Keke Palmer. Keep It Movin' is one of the single from So Uncool by Keke Palmer, was made into this film soundtrack. "21st Century Breakdown" was written by bandmembers Green Day. The song was apart of their soundtrack with the same name. "The Climb" originally by Miley Cyrus from Hannah Montana: The Movie was written by The X-Factor winner Joe McElderrly. The song was released on December 13, 2009. "Obsessed" was written by Miley Cyrus from her EP soundtrack The Times of Our Lives, which is released August 28, 2009. "You've Got A Friend", originally written by James Taylor was written by McFly. "Dancing in the Moonlight" and "Baby is You" was made by Alyson Stoner. Other songs into the soundtrack - "Go" by Hanson, "Jericho" by Hilary Duff, "Cry" by Michael Jackson, "Dream" by Shania Twain and "Love is On Its Way" by Josh Hutcherson, Dylan Patton and Jason Dolley were included. Songs Tracking Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Standard Version }| }}} Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Deluxe Edition |} Karaoke Version The karaoke version of the soundtrack was announced. The soundtrack will only include the songs that were written by Keke Palmer, Dakota Fanning and Alyson Stoner. The rest will not be featured. It announced for August 17, 2010 release. }| }}} Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Karaoke Edition |} Chart Performance The soundtrack debuts at number two at the Billboard 200 issue date is April 10, 2010 sold with 190,000 copies behind Justin Bieber's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_World_2.0 My World 2.0]. This franchise issues it by making it the first North Pole Elementary soundtrack to debut at the top, and rewarded a 2x Platinum. Also in the US, it also tops U.S. Kid Album and U.S. Soundtracks. But in its' second weekend, the soundtrack moved up to the top of its' chart to number one going up to 193,000 copies for its' first weekend, for its' two week total of 337,000 copies for issue date is April 17, 2010. But after three weeks, the soundtrack has reached to the top chart making 132,000 copies for a total of 469,000 copies sold for issue date is April 24, 2010, making it the first Best Friends Forever soundtrack to debut at number one. In New Zealand, Best Friends Forever: The Movie debuts at number sixteen, but also tops the debut in the New Zealand RIANZ Album Chart for five weeks sucessfully. In Spain, Best Friends Forever: The Movie debuts at number ten, and than tops that chart a week later. -The Best Friends Forever: The Movie soundtrack also included topping in Austria, Canada and Portuguese. Other charts were not well impress. Charts, sales and procession Charts Certifications Credits and personnel *Miley Cyrus- Writer *Keke Palmer- Vocals, Writer *Dakota Fanning-Writer *Alyson Stoner-Writer *Green Day-Writer *McFly-Writer *Cascada- Writer, Vocals, Producer *Martin Johnson- Writer *Sony- Publisher *ATV Songs LLC- Publisher *d/b/a Tree Publishing (BMI)- Publisher *EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP)- Publisher *Antony Westgate- Writer *Matthew Gerrard- Producer, Mixer, Writer *Colleen Fitspatrick- Writer *Michael Kotch- Writer *Dave Derby- Writer *Michael "Smidi" Smith- Writer, Producer *Stefanie Ridel- Writer *Mim Nervo- Writer *Liv Nervo- Writer *Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)- Publisher *Wonderland Music Company, Inc (BMI)- Publisher *The Collective- Producer *Fred Maher- Mixer *Bridget Benenate- Writer *Seven Peaks Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *Bridge a Boo Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *16th Street Songs (ASCAP)- Publisher *Travis Ference- Mixer *Steve Rushton- Vocals, Writer, Producer *Ford Global Songs- Publisher *Kai Mckenzie- Producer, Recorder, Mixer *John Shanks- Writer, Producer *Hilary Lindsey- Writer *Seven Summits Music (BMI)- Publisher *Tondolea Lane Music Publishing (BMI)- Publisher *ATV Tunes- Publisher *Tone Ranger Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *Raylene Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *Jeff Rolhschild- Engineer, Mixer *Adam Anders- Writer, Producer, Vocals Producer, Engineer *Brian Malouf- Mixer *Anne Preven- Writer *Paul Hager- Mixer *Robbie Nevil- Writer *Gavin MacKillop- Engineer *Notting Dale Songs, Inc. (ASCAP)- Publisher *Scott Cutler- Writer *Nikki Hassman- Writer, Vocals Producer *Raz- Producer- Engineer *Russ Long- Engineer *Jeremy Luzier- Mixer *Kara DioGuardi- Writer *WB Music Corp. (ASCAP)- Publisher *Bug Music (BMI)- Publisher *Jessi Alexander- Writer *Jon Mabe- Writer *Vistaville Music (ASCAP)- Publisher *Hopeless Rose Music (BMI)- Publisher *Music of the Stage Three (BMI)- Publisher *Mabe It Big Muisc (BMI)- Publisher *Billy Ray Cyrus- Vocals, Writer *Glen Ballard- Writer, Producer *Alan ilvestri- Writer, Producer *Scott Campbell- Engineer, Mixer *Green Day- Vocals, Producer *Marcel Chagnon- Writer *Tony Mullins- Writer *Unisversal Music Corp.- Publisher *Chaggy Buss Entertainment (ASCAP)- Publisher *Almo Music Corp.- Publisher *Dann Duff- Producer *Mark Hagen- Engineer *Steve Marcantonio- Mixer *Tamara Dunn- Writer *Matthew Wilder- Writer *Sunnageronimo Publishing, Inc. (BMI)- Publisher *Big Loud Bucks- Administrators *Wilder Kingdom Muisc (ASCAP)- Publishing *Kobali Music Publising America, Inc. (ASCAP)- Administrators *Mark Bright- Producer *Robert Ellis Orrall- Writer *Ten Ten Music Group, Inc.- Publisher *Orrall Fixation Music- Publisher *Nathan Chapman- Producer, mixer *Chad Carlsoon- Engineer *Bobby Boyd- Writer *Jeff Hanna- Writer *Marcus Hummon- Writer *Universal Music Careers (BMI)- Publisher *Jeff Diggs Music (BMI)- Publisher *Derek George- Writer *Tim Owens- Writer *Adam Tefteller- Writer *Ali Dee Theodore- Writer, Producer *Jason Gleed- Producer *Alana da Fonseca- Producer *Nigel Clark- Writer Track listings Reflection *'US Digital Single' #"Reflection" - 4:10 #"Reflection" - 3:55 (Christina Aguilera version) *'UK Digital Single' #"Reflection" - 4:10 #"Reflection" - 3:55 (Christina Aguliera version) #"Reflection" - 4:01 (Pop Mix) *'Live Versions' #"Reflection" - 4:08 (Hope for Haiti, Keke Palmer) #"Reflection" - 4:07 (Live on American Idol, Keke Palmer) #"Reflection" - 4:06 (Live at Valentines' Day Concert, Keke Palmer) Cha Cha Slide #"Cha Cha Slide" - 3:55 #"Cha Cha Slide" - Radio Disney Interview #"Cha Cha Slide" - 3:51 (Live at Valentines' Day Concert, Dakota Fanning) Release history References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "I. T. R. S. RANKING REPORT 01 THRU 210 (OUT OF 210 PROGRAMS) DAYPART: PRIMETIME MON-SUN". ABC MediaNet. June 2, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2004-05 Primetime Wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 27, 2005. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2005-06 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 26, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Producers of 'Will & Grace' sue NBC". USA Today. December 16, 2003. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "NBC sues 'Will & Grace' creators". USA Today. March 5, 2004. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Surprise settlement in 'Grace' case". The Hollywood Reporter. April 27, 2007. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. Retrieved on 2008-03-17. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. . Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. . Retrieved on 2007-05-28. # ^ Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 25 February 2010. # ^ Paris Watson of BBC for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 25 February 2010. # ^ Ted Wilson of ''The New York Times for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 25 February 2010. # ^ Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 25 February 2010. # ^ Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 25 February 2010. #^ "I. T. R. S. RANKING REPORT 01 THRU 210 (OUT OF 210 PROGRAMS) DAYPART: PRIMETIME MON-SUN". ABC MediaNet. June 2, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2004-05 Primetime Wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 27, 2005. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2005-06 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 26, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Producers of 'Will & Grace' sue NBC". USA Today. December 16, 2003. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "NBC sues 'Will & Grace' creators". USA Today. March 5, 2004. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Surprise settlement in 'Grace' case". The Hollywood Reporter. April 27, 2007. . Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. #^ "North Pole Elementary: The Sequel / Album. Charts.org.nz. Hung Medien. Retrieved October 11, 2009. External links *Official website of North Pole Elementary: The Sequel in Theaters April 9